Spirits
by Junk Dragon
Summary: As Jaden decides to skip the last party he could share with his friends, a dream about his spirits tries to tell him different. One-shot. Happy Helloween Everybody!


It was just another evening... ok not just any other, it was the evening of october 31, and at duel academy, there was this huge festival were everyone was dressing up as their favorite duel monster. Everyone was just enjoying there time of their life.

Well, not everyone.

Jaden had decided to just sleep through everything, having no interest in joining the party.

_"Are you sure you dont wanna come?" _he remebered Alexis asking him in a dissapointed voice, while she was looking down hiding her sad face.

_"I just dont have any interest, why dont you go with Chazz and Syrus and all the others?"_ Jaden asked, in a cold, uninterested voice.

_"But Jaden-sama, it will be fun!" _Blair pleaded.

_"Yeah, come on big-bro!" _Syrus also pleaded, looking angry at his best friend. _"You used to love it so much, why now!?"_

_"Im sorry, im just not in the mood right now"_ he said, as he turned his cold back and walked to his dorm, jumping on to the bed and fell shortly asleep.

It was weird. When he was younger, he always loved to go to these parties with his friends. He would always chose a ridicolous custoum made from various other custumes. But the thing he loved most was the duels at the parties. He would imagine himself, standing there with his Heroes as an elemental hero himself, and fighting together with them filled his body with happiness and exctiment.

However, after the events at the other dimensions, those feeling dissapeared somewhere. Like there was a big void in his heart that couldnt be fild. He knew how serious dueling could be, and how dangerous.

When he was the supreme king, he took the lives of many innocent, and it was his own skills: his own dueling, that killed all those innocet people. Thats why its painfull to duel, even now.

It didnt take long for him to fall asleep. It was still 7 pm, so it was still early, but the clouds in the sky told you different. As Jaden fel into slumber, he could hear a small and faint, but familliar voice. It was the voice of his partner, Winged Kuriboh.

"Winged Kuriboh..." Jaden silently said, as the furball appeared in front of him.

"Kuri kuri~!" the creature happlily cheered as it circled around Jaden.

"Winged Kuriboh~! Were are you?" Jaden could hear the voice of a little yell. As Jaden looked at direction were he thougt he heared the voice, he saw none other than his own little spellcaster, Card Ejector.

"Ah! There you are!" she cheerfully said as she ran to where Jaden was. "And I see you brought master to!" the little girl remarked as she patted the furball on the head, praising the fairy as it cheerfully squeked.

"Winged Kuriboh, Card Ejector, what are you two doing here?" Jaden tiring voice, as he was still feeling sleepy. However, Card Ejector just looked at him gleefully, before asking him:

"Why arent you with your friends?"

Jaden wasnt sure how he would react, nor how to answer. Why wasnt he indeed with his friends?

Right now they were probably having fun together, dancing laughing and all that fun stuff. So why was Jaden here in his dorm sleeping; alone?

"Because..." Jaden wasnt entirely sure of how to reply. "Im... not in the mood..."

"Is that your excuse?" the spellcaster asked, looking at him teasingly. "You sure there arent any other reasons?"

Jaden didnt know hos to answer that. He knew the answer, but he couldnt say it out loudly.

It was out of guilt.

The fact that he was the one who was responsible they had to go through all the horrible stuff in the other dimension, and that he was responsible for their deaths. He was thankfull they survived, but just looking at them filled Jaden with such guilt he could barely take it. That was why he avoided them all this time.

Altough he didnt answer, Card Ejector had a guess of what her master was thinking. She turned to Winged Kuriboh and nodded. She then took her masters hand and started running somewhere.

"OI!" Jaden shouted surprised.

"Come on, there is a place I want you to see!"

After a few seconds running, the appeared in a hallway, and the could hear the beats of music from a room at the end of the corridor.

"What is this place?" Jaden asked, to wich the spellcaster just answered; "You will see!"

At the end of the corridor, they came to a door, shaped like the backside of a duel monsters card. However, leaning at the dorr was Jadens other spellcaster: Miracle Flipper.

"Took you long enough, what were you doing the whole time?" the male spellcaster asked the female in an irritated voice.

"Aw, it didnt take that long, did it?" she says a little embarresed in a tounge-out face. "Btw, why are you here outside?"

"Its noisy inside, and I couldnt really count on you completing your job succesfully," Miracle Flipper said in a cold voice.

"Hey!" Card Ejector angrily said, pouting her lips. "I brought him here succesfully, so theres no need to act that way!"

"Hmph. Anyway, welcome in master" Miracle Flipper said as he opened the door, and inside was... chaos. Or more kinda party chaos. Inside, he saw all monsters from his deck partying. He could see E-hero Avian, Burtsinatrix, Sparkman and Clayman in one table, drinking beer or something, and in another corner he saw neo-spacain humming bird and dolphin dancing while they looked drunk, and somewhere else he could see Bladeedge and Necroshade talking to each other while each holding their own bottle of liqour, and he saw dark panther in the middle of the room, intoxicated by catnipp.

"What the..." Jaden asked chocked, before something all of a sudden came up from the ground, startling Jaden and the two spellcaster.

"Hey, wassup Jaden!?" Gran Mole asked drunk, taking Jaden by surprise. "Hey, if you are here, that means Card Ejector did her job succesfully! See Flipper, there was no need to worry about her!" Gran Mole said loudly, causing M-Flipper to panick a little bit, while Card Ejector just looked at him surprised, and flattered.

"Where you worried about me?" she asked him a bit gleefully, while he became red of embarresment.

"Well would you look at that, Flipper actually likes a girl!" Gran Mole declared proudly as if he discovered some exciting news (wich he did), while Miracle Flipper became redder than a crimson dragon. "HEY, EVRYBODY!" Gran mole shouted so everybody could hear. "MIRACLE FLIPPER LOVES CARD E-" was all he could say, before being blasted away by Miracle Flippers magic attack, knocking him unconcious.

"Pathetic" Miracle Flipper said, trying to keep his composure. "Anyway, the boss Neos wants to speak with you, Jaden" he said as he lead them to Neos, while Card Ejector kept teasing him.

"You like me, dont you?" she kept asking him smilingly, flushing only a little, to wich M-Flipper just replied "no".

When they arrived to the table Neos was sitting in together with Glow Moss and Flare Scarab, drinking, Neos greeted them.

"Hello there Jaden, glad you could come" Neos greeted a little drunk, while Scarab and Moss were chatting about something else.

"Um, Neos, what is this?" Jaden asked a little confused, as he looked at all the mahayem his monsters were causing.

"Oh this? Well its the spirit day festival!" Neos happily cheered along with some other monster, including Card Ejector and some e-heroes (everyone except Miracle Flipper).

"Spirit Day Festival, huh," Jaden whispered as he rembered tall hose years ago when he first experienced that: it was the most fun time he had when he was fighting the shadow riders. In nostalgia, he chuckles.

"Jaden, why dont you go join your friends?" Neos asks, to wich Jaden doesnt reply. "Your days as the surpreme king are over, nobody hates you for what you did" Neos claimed, seeimly sober.

"Its not that, I just..." Upon seeing her master wasnt going to answer, she decided that was the only wise thing to do now.

"BAKA~!" Card Ejector screamed slamming her staff on Jadens head, greatly surprising not only Jaden, but also Neos and Miracle Flipper and Winged Kuriboh.

"That hurt..." jaden said in pain.

"How long are you gonna feel sorry for yourself?" she asked standing firm while he looked at her. "Nobody blaims you for what you did, so why should you blame yourself?" She was really irritated at how her master looked, completly diiferent fromthe master she knew.

Upon hearing those words, Jaden realised that he indeed only felt sorry for himself, instead of trying to go on with his life, like his friends does. If the didnt blame him, why would he blame himslef?

"...yeah, your right," Jadn said as he stood up, still feeling the pain of being smacked in the head by a rod. He smiled when he thought about his friends, and right now he felt that he wanted to be with them, just this moment.

"So, are you going to the party?" Neos asked him, glad that his master was starting to look a bit like his old self.

"Yeah," Jaden silently asked, now with a confident looked, compared to his uninterested eyes that past days. "But I dont have any costume..."

"Kuri, kuri~!" Winged Kuriboh cheered as he danced around Jadens head.

"He is saying "no prob," Card Ejector said before Jaden woke up in his bed.

* * *

20:36

He didnt come, just as he said. Alexis looks at the dancefloor a bit sad over that her best friend isnt coming.

"Hey, Alexis!" Jasmine shouted as she and Mindy, both dressed as Magicians Valkyria, approached her from behind.

"Jazz, Mindy..." Alexis said in surprise of her friends appearing behind her.

"Lex, whats up with your outfit?" Mindy remarks on Alexis big orange dress.

"Yeah, and why did you colour your hair green?" Jazz added holding up Alexis hair.

"Cant you see im dressed as Card Ejector?" Alexis asked. She was indeed dressed as Card Ejector, with a big fluffy orange spellcasters dress, green hair and a purple magicians hat, she looked just like an adult version of card Ejector.

"Oh, I did not see that!" Jazz embarrisly admitted.

"But why Card Ejector? Why not the three of us dressing together as Harpy Ladies?" Mindy asked a little surprised at Alexis choise of cosplay.

"Just thought it would be nice with a change" Alexis silently answered, but the true reason was so that if Jaden would see her dressed as his monster, he would cheer up a bit. She also hoped that by dressing as Card Ejector, Jaden would...

"Dressing up as Jaden-samas monster to make a move on him, huh?" Blair asked Alexis, pouting in anger.

"No, its not like that" Alexis tried to escape.

"WOW, Blair, you're so cute!" Mindy and Jazz said as they looked at Blair dressed as Silent Magician LV4.

"Hm hm, if Jaden-sama sees me dressed as one of Yugi Motos strongest monster, there is no way he wont look at me!" Blair said blushing out of embarresment. "Btw Alexis, I thought you would were something more... 'revealing" Blair said teasingly as she looked at Alexis outfit.

"I... I dont alway like to show much skin, so this is a nice change of style," Alexis said a little embarressed. Meanwhile, Chazz and Syrus was spying on Alexis from far away.

_"Ahh, Alexis. Even if you dont show much skin, you're, you're still so illegally cute!3" _Chazz thought as he swooned over Alexis outfit.

_"Alexis, you're as beautiful as ever!"_ Syrus thought while intensley staring at the girls. _"Altough I gotta say, Blair isnt so bad either3!._

"Um, guys, what are you doing?" Hassleberry looked at the guys, disgusted over what they were doing.

"Hm? Oh, hi Hassleberry" Syrus greeted before looking at his outfit. "What are you dressed as?" Syrus asked looking at Hassleberrys outift, wich looked like a fusion of a dino and a robo.

"Oh me? Im just the one and only Super Conductor Tyranno!" Hassleberry proudly declared. "Btw, what are you guys?" he asked looking at Chazz's outfit wich was made of red pants and some heavy looking armor, and Syrus's aoutfit that looked like a green Dark Magician.'

"Hmph, Im just the Armed Dragon Lv10" Chazz proudly declared, when his Ojama spirits appeared.

_"Big bro is the best cosplyer in Japan!" Yellow declared._

_"No, in the whole world!" Green and Black declared_.

"Yes, yes, I know" Chazz proudly agreed on the spirits remarks.

"Know what?" Syrus asked not seeing nor hearing the Ojamas.

"That you're short," Chazz swiftly answered.

"Hey, at least I didnt go around in an Ojama yellow custume!" Syrus replied back.

"What! Why you..." Chazz silently grumbled.

"Anyway..." Hassleberry sweatdropped. "What are you dressing as?" he asked Syrus.

"Miracle Flipper, a card that big bro uses" Syrus answered.

"Huh, Jaden used two spellcasters?" Chazz asked surprised.

"Looks that way," Alexis said as she approached the guys along with Blair and the other girls.

"Oh, Alexis, you look beautiful!" Chazz and Syrus said in choir, making Alexis flush a little.

"Yeah, thanks..." she silently said.

Just then, Syrus and Chazz sensed a cold glare at them, and when they turned thet saw Blair and two Magicians Valkyria glaring at them with cold gazes.

"Ah, you look cute you too Blair!" Syrus said swiftly, making Blair contently smile.

"Um, you two, you look also nice," Chazz said to Mindy and Jazz, satisfying both.

"Hey, Chazz," Alexis asked him, "isnt that axe on the back a bit heavy?" she asked as she pointed at the big metal blade at the back of the Armed Dragon costume.

"Oh, that? Dont worry, it aint so heavy!" Chazz said as he thumbed up.

"I see. Nice costume there" Alexis coplimented, making him blush a little. "You two look also great," as she she looked at Hassleberrys and Syrus's costumes.

"Oh, stop it..." syrus embarrisly rubbed his head.

"Heh, its nice that you know the charms of dinosaours!" Hasslberry said cheerfully. "But if you think this is nice, you havent seen Jessies and Asters costumes yet!" he declared as he pointed at the bottome floor, where they saw Jessie and Aster. Jessie was dressed in a white cloth, with white wings on his back and seven jewels on his neck, making him almost look like Rainbow Dragon. Aster, however, was dressed in a black red armor, one of his hands resembling a dragon head and the other hand resembling a demonic hand. He had also dmonic wings on his back and three horns on his head. He looked exactly like Destiny HERO Plasma.

"Wow, thats some awesome cosplaying!" Syrus screamed surprised at how much effort they must have put in their costumes. Just then, Jessie noticed the group, waved at them and rushed up to where they were.

"Hi Jessie," Alexis and the others greeted him.

"Hi there everybody!" Jessie greeted cheerfull as ever. "Hey, you look quite good Alexis!" he complimented, making Alexis flush again. "Hey, you look good to Blair!" Jessie complimented Blair this time, making her smile widely. "And you ladies look great to!" complimenting Mindy and Jazz, making then fangirl squell.

"Wow, he sure is a good flirt," Syrus silently commented, looking at how Jessie naturally complimented the girls costumes.

"Well, if you're as carefree as Jaden thats only naturall" Chazz remarked.

"Hm? Hey, Syrus, isnt that your brother over there?"

"Hm, where?" Syrus asked, and where Hassleberry pointed he could see his brothers face, inside a grey metall locking sack sitting on a whhelchair, making him look like a Cyber Larva. The one driving the wheelchair was none other then Atticus, dressed with bird wings like Jessie, but with some bandages hanging from his back and a green orb looking thing around his neck, making him resemble as The Atmosphere.

"Atticus, one day, you will pay for this..." Zane silently said from his Cyber Larva costume, with Atticus just goofily grinning.

"Sure thing, sure thing," he answered driving him around the party hall, much to the shock of Syrus and the embarresment of Alexis, but to the great amusement for Aster, who was laughing the loudest from the cluster of laughter.

"BROTHER~!ToT" Syrus screamed in shock while the others laught.

"...I dont know that guy..." Alexis said facepalming, as she walked away to get some fresh air.

However, when she was near the exits, she saw a familiar Slifer Red uniform, worn by only one student. He was walking silently alone, and when he opened his eyes Alexis saw a glipse of an old friend inside those cold uncaring eyes. The boy she wanted to come to the last helloween party they were gonna share together.

She saw Jaden Yuki in front of her... with a pair of wing on his head.

Alexis was dumbounded at what was on Jaden hair, and the wings made his Kuriboh looking hair look like a Winged Kuriboh.

"Jaden, what...?" Alexis pointed at the wings on Jaden hair.

"Oh, that? I just thought that if I put some wings on my hair, it would look like a Winged Kuriboh," he answered, but in fact it was Card Ejector who put those wings on so it looked like his hair was a Winged Kuriboh. _"Damn it, why did she have to choose this costume?" _Jaden silently thought for himself.

Alexis, surprised that Jaden would willingly put wings on his head just so it would resemble WK, simply couldnt keep a straight face, and instead started laughing hard at Jaden ridiculous hairdo. _"When was the last time he made melaugh like this?"_ she thought for herself, before regaining composure, wich she quickly lost when looking at Jaden.

"Hey, its not that funny," Jaden said a little pissed.

"Hahahaha... sorry, its just totally unexpected that you would purposely make your hair looke like a WK.

"Yeah, I guess so," Jaden agreed before noticing what Alexis was wearing. "Are you dressing as Card Ejector?"

When Jaden asked her that, she started to panick a little. "Um... yes... does it look good?" she asked him quite nervously, because she never expected this to happen.

"It look goods on you!" Jaden said, smiling for the first time in a long time, making Alexis surprised, but yet, happy that he thought she looked good, but most of all, she is happy that she made her most important friend smile, wich she never thought she would see again. That smile, that inspired her to get stronger.

"Um, thanks..." she said, blushing extremly.

"I mean it, you look great!" Jaden said again, making Alexis blush even more then before.

"Hm... thanks, Jaden..." she was about to say something else, but she caught a glimpse of Jadens WK hair, making her giggle, but this time she could control it-she thought, because she bursted into laughter again.

"Hey, c'mon!" Jaden said while Alexis tried to calm down, wich worked.

"Hahaha, sorry."

"So, what do they have in this party?" Jaden asked a little curious.

"Oh, they have a lot of things!" Alexis happily answered. "They have those sugarcotaed apples that you like, wanna get some?"

"Hey, sure thing!" Jaden said as they walked into the ongoing party.

Meanwhile, Alexis former group realized she went missing, so they decided to look for her.

"Found her!" Blair shouted to the others. "And... SHE IS WITH JADEN-SAMA!" she realized, but before she could rush down to him, Mindy stopped her.

"Let me through!" Blair demanded, but Mindy denied her request.

"Just this once, ok?" she pleaded, and when Blair looked down at Jaden and Alexis, she reluctantly agreed.

"Just this once," she angrily pouted.

"Jaden, you lucky bastard..." Chazz tearfully glared in envy.

"Aw come on, dont they look cute together?" Jessie asked as he pointed at Jaden and Alexis, sharing one sugarcoated apple, both gleefully smiling.

* * *

**Happy Helloween!**

**Boy, did this story take time to make, its 2 hours and a half since helloween, and it took me 5 hours to write this story!**

**Was my first one-shot, but boy did this story take time to make!**

**I also notice I might keep using the same word over and over again (sry bout that ;P)**

**I hope you all liked it!**

**Review andlike!**

**t'ill next time, see ya!**

**(For those reading "Starbright Smile, the chapter will come later this week)**


End file.
